Wanted
by Phillipfan24
Summary: Rose is back! Post BoS, Ian's escaped from prison and Rose and Riley's relationship is getting stronger than ever...A lot of cussing, sexual REFFERANCES, I'd appericiate a review...plz?
1. Prolgue

**I've decided to change next generation since I had an idea on my old laptop that I was going to post but it ended up getting fried. So, I've decided on trying to rewrite it. It might go kinda slow, but I'll update as much as possible. This one's about Rose and Riley and them. So this takes place after Cibola and if you haven't read hunting with a rose read the sum up below, if you have then you can go into the story. Disclaimer, I only own rose and her mom who's not mentioned a whole lot so…yeah.**

**SUM UP:**

**Pretty much Rose is Ben's niece who's quite beautiful and fell in love with Riley on the first treasure hunt. Rose's mother died in a shooting when Rose was ten, her full name is Rosalie Irene Gates and Sarah is her mother's name and she was younger than Ben and having Rose was kinda an accident. They lived in Paris for a while, and then moved back to the states, and Rose speaks French, English, and a few other languages. **

**Rose POV:**

I woke up and did my morning routine for a normal Saturday which it started out as. I got up stretched changed and went for a run. When I got back I took a quick shower changing into sweats and a cami-tank top for now, since later I'd be going to a mixed marshal-arts tournament. I did these occasionally for the old karate school I got my black belt from. I stopped karate after a while, but then they'd occasionally ask for me to come back and demonstrate for a day, or do something like this. I was going up against this huge girl today, and was kind of nervous. Riley tried to talk me out of it, and Ben barely is letting me do this, and Abigail is totally against it. I'd be fine, though. Anyways I was making breakfast when someone slid their arms around me, and whispered, "Boo." Into my ear. My boyfriend. "Riley." I whined. "Good morning." He whispered kissing my cheek.

"I thought you were going to your mom's today." I objected. "Yeah, but I came to see if maybe you changed your mind about the fight, and maybe you could come if you-"

"I'm not changing my mind about the fight." I protested. "Now do you want something or not?" I asked pointing out to the buffet of food out. "Do you have to ask?" He asked kissing me and grabbing a plate. "Hey Rose, Ri- Riley?" Abigail asked shocked Riley wasn't his usual lazy self getting here around twelve, eleven if we're lucky. "Since when do you get up before ten thirty?" Ben walked in. "You know it'd help if you guys had a little faith in me." He said shortly. I laughed at Riley's sudden sour expression. "Aw, it's ok Riley." I believe in you." I said.

"See! How hard is that?"

"Kind of." I added. "Thanks guys." He thanked us sarcastically. I laughed again, dishing up myself some breakfast. "So you're sure about the fight, R-"

"Yes." I said exasperated. I could take her the bigger they are, the slower they are. "I better get going." Riley said looking at the time, he was already dragging me by my wrist out the door with him before I even said, "Okay, I'll come out with you."

Before he got in his car he looked me in the eyes his full of fear and worry. "Rose, promise me you'll be careful today." Riley said. "Of course, when aren't I?" I smiled standing on my tip toes, so my nose would touch his. He kissed me passionately just as he had the first time we kissed on the search for the templar treasure; I fell in love with him all over again. "I love you." He whispered. This had more meaning than any other time he had ever said it. It actually meant something, other than that he loves me. He felt for me, he cared; he wasn't ready to let me go. I wasn't ready to let me go. "I love you, too. Now go have fun at your mom's and I'll call you when the fight's over and you can come over for dinner." I whispered.

"Ok." He sighed kissing me again. "You know that work party Abigail has on Monday?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. You want to do something that night?" He asked. "Sure. We could have dinner and go skating." I suggested. He hated skating, but I loved it and he loved he just hated that he was horrible at it. "Sounds great. Details later?" He checked. "Absolutely." I promised. With that he got in the Ferrari and set off for his mom's place. I looked up at the sky; it showed hints of rain. Great. That just about made my day.

AT THE MAT/RING/GYM/PLACE THINGY:

I was in the locker room doing my check list. Purple sports bra on. Check. Blue shorts on. Check. Pink mouth guard in. Check. Hair pulled back into a tight high pony tail. Check. Winning attitude. Still looking for it. I'll find it eventually. I walked out into the…what's in caps, and sighed as I heard the terrifying stats of the girl. "Standing at 6 foot 7", Helen Jenkers has never lost a fight yet, but it could very well be today as she faces Rose Gates who stands at 5 foot 3" but has never lost a fight either." He read surprised. I was small, but I was fast and furious. I saw the _HUGE_ girl step into the place and I gasped eyes widening. I took my mouth guard out when we went to shake hands. "H-hi." I squeaked. "You may have never lost a fight, but today will be the day. I promise you I will send you into a _world_ of pain." Helen scared me. I heard a whistle blow and that's pretty much when I felt the most pain I've felt in a _long _time. She punched my fists at first but I lost my balance and fell over. After that she continued to punch my ribs, and her heavy leg was resting on my arm, it felt like it was slowly breaking. I screamed and screamed. She was insane! "GET HER OFF!" I screamed. My vision was going blurry as she struck my face with a wild punch, that'd leave my eye black for sure. I continued to scream but they came out like squeals as I grew more tired trying to pass out. The girl was dragged off of me, clawing at my arms and face. I bit my lip so hard it bled. I groaned and stayed down. Though everyone knew I was hurt. Badly. I heard Abigail yelling at some people who most likely were the girl's parents. I heard her father saying, "I'm sorry she's usually not this competitive, I think she just knew it was because this girl never lost a fight-"

"Oh, so now it's my niece's fault!" She yelled. "Your daughter sickens me."

I was put on some gurney, thing and lifted into an ambulance. Someone took my hand, and I heard him say, "Rose, I swear you're going to be okay." Ben. I think. Voices were starting to blend together now. "Ben?" I muttered. He realized my mouth guard was still in, and took that out for me. "Thanks." I whispered trying to close my eyes. "Rose, stay awake." Ben sounded worried, as I tried to slip into unconsciousness. "But it's hard." I complained. "Keep her awake!" A paramedic shouted Jeez he didn't have to yell, I was right there. As I was going inside (A/N: you can think she was on a gurney, or walked with Ben's support or whavesies) I heard Abigail on the phone. "Yup, we'll call you when she's done. Thanks Emily, talk to you soon Patrick." She said and hung up. Oh, great she called my grandparents. Wonderful. After I got some medication to help me stay awake (though it barely kept me up), the doctor looked over me. "I'll be right back I'm going to call Riley." Ben said. The doctor gave my wrist a squeeze and I yelled, "Ow!"

"Fractured." He muttered, making some marks on his clipboard. Doctor handwriting, I confirmed. "Wait, Ben, I said I'd call Riley." I protested. "Rose be reasonable-"

"I am. I told him I'd call him." I begged. "Please."

He sighed, "Alright." He put the phone in my good hand, and dialed Riley's number. He picked up on the first ring. "Ben? Is she-"

"Riley, it's me." I whispered. "Oh, Rose! Are you okay? How was the fight? Why are you calling from Ben's-?"

"Riley I'm at that the hospital." I interrupted, causing him to fall silent. For a mere two seconds. "I'll be right there!" He hung up before I could reply. Oh, jeez. When we were out in the hall way the doctor described what happened to me. "Well, you have a few bruised ribs, you'll need to keep your stitches in for a few weeks, luckily there were no internal injuries, but you'll need this medication for a little while, for your ribs and concusssion. Take some Aleve too; it will help bring the stress down. Give me a call in a few hours, and tell me her symptoms and I'll see if she can sleep." He winked at me. I attempted a smile back but it barely passed. Riley had come in as he said 'internal injuries' looking worried as ever. He's cute when he's worried. "What happened?" He demanded. I kept my eyes soft on the floor. I didn't speak for a minute, but then I felt his gaze soften, a lot, and he took my hand waiting patiently. "Rose?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry-"

"No, no. It's not your fault. I wish I would've listened to you guys. I'm sorry." I whispered, almost tearing up. "Rose, I just want to know what happened. I was worried sick all day." He said wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I…I have a few bruised ribs, and I got some stitches, and you see the black eye and fractured wrist." I murmured.

"So when am I fighting again?" I asked. "You've got to be kidding." Abigail said with widened eyes. "There's no way you're ever fighting again." She finished. "But-"

"Rose, you're not fighting again and that's final." Ben said. Riley, put in his word. "Rose what if you got hurt again?" He whispered. "I can't loose you to some silly sport." He muttered. "Alright." I said my head throbbing from arguing anyways. It was raining outside. Unfortunately Riley insisted on carrying me to our car. "Riley, no." I muttered snuggling my head into the crook of his neck breathing softly on it. "Rose, it's okay. You're super light." He kissed me on the back of my neck and I attempted to keep myself awake in his arms, ignoring the cold rain soaking us. I couldn't stop thinking about Riley on the way home.

AT THE HOUSE:

When we got back to the house, I took some Aleve; we had lunch (tomato soup) and watched a horrible movie. I sat in Riley's lap during the movie. For some reason all through out the beginning of the movie, he kept shooting random questions at me, like, "Why didn't he take the gun instead of the sword?" or "Isn't that kind of cheesy?". He eventually saw it was starting to annoy so he started tracing patterns on my arms, and playing around with curls of my hair. He traced his hand over the scar I had gotten about two or three years ago from when I had been kidnapped by Ian Howe, and he slashed my arm with a knife. I shuddered as he ran over the scar again. After the movie he got up and helped me go to the door with him. "I can stay really; I can see her another time-"

"No, Riley its fine. I'll see you on Monday, right?" I asked. He smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah. I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" He promised. "Okay, I guess we'll just hang around here then." I called off the skating thing. We could order pizza but we'd have to stay here. He gave me a quick kiss, and with that he was out the door. I nearly fainted without his support on my body but Ben managed to catch me and help me to my room.

I was able to sleep eight hours after we called on Saturday. Though I had to be woken up every two hours with the stupid concussion. I slept as much as possible on Sunday since then I didn't have to be woken up. Thank goodness too. I was so tired, and I had to rest up so I wouldn't fall asleep with Riley on Monday. They made me get up when Nana and granddad came over to check on me. Nana hugged me so much Ben had to have her stop because eventually my ribs would break. We had dinner with them, and such, and they told us on how on Tuesday they'd be leaving for Tokyo. They got remarried last year, and hadn't had their honeymoon yet. I was in the shower for a long time, and nearly fell asleep, but I quickly reminded myself to get into my pajamas and go to bed. Tomorrow I'd have to keep myself wide awake. I fell asleep around 1 am, since I was texting Riley the whole time. But our last few texts were a little like this:

i miss u, Riles… :'(

miss u 2 cant w8 2 c u 2morrow

G'nite riley…luv u

Luv u 2…XXOO :)

I turned off my phone and went to sleep. Nothing will go wrong tomorrow, I promised myself. Boy I hope I'm right.


	2. All you need is love

**DISCLAIMER, except for Rose, and her mom which is later on in reference so…yeah…**

THIRD PERSON:

Rose was cuddled up on the couch with blankets; when she heard Riley step in the house. "Rose?" He called out hopefully. "Over here!" She called patting the spot on the couch next to her. "Oh, hey. I missed you. Do you feel alright?"

She rolled her eyes at the question, "I'm fine, just a little bruised, and you know I missed you more." She replied kissing him right as his lips reached the height of hers. "I'm going to get our movie…Aliens three sound good?" She checked. For some reason horror movies was the greatest thing for them. They just loved it.

"Oh, yeah." He grinned. Ben came into the living room expecting to see Rose on the couch. "R-Riley. Oh, where'd Rose go?" He had two bottles of pills in hand one orange like the kind you get at the pharmacy with your name on them, and the other white with a blue Aleve label.

"Upstairs. How is she, she keeps saying she's okay, but I can't tell…?" Riley fretted, as Ben set the medication on the table for Rosalie.

"She'll be okay after a little while but she's going to need lots of rest so don't do anything too big okay?" Abigail walked in. He sighed, still confused. "OK, go have fun you big bunch of stiffs." He said. Ben nodded, "OK, ok just make sure she takes the prescription pills and the Aleve-"

"Every two hours, I know. She knows. We know." He smirked. "Alright, alright we'll be back four hours tops, okay?"

"Go, go have some _fun. _I know how to take care of Rose." He said. Ben sighed, "Ok, just-"

"Bye." He said shooing them to their car. "We'll see you later!" He called as they drove off. He went inside and saw Rose on the couch again. "Oh, jeez you scared me." Riley sighed. "Really, 'causes if I did then you're going to run screaming from the house watching Aliens three." She raised an eyebrow. He sighed once more, "I'm sorry I'm just-"

"Worried, about me. I know, everyone is but no one has to be I'm fine and I'll stay fine for my life you don't need to fret over nothing." She snapped. "I'm sorry, I just feel like I'm causing trouble being…weak." She sighed with a shudder. "You're not, you're always worth it. I promise. You wanna order pizza or not?"

"I guess." She sighed. Riley wrapped his arm around her shoulders smiling, "That's my girl."

The two fell asleep during Aliens Three somehow. Rose stirred, "Mmm…" She gasped. "Riley. Riley wake up. We missed my medication." She felt her ribs. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Ben's going to _kill _me." Riley whispered. "Are you okay?" He checked. "Little dizzy but other than that…"

"Dizzy? I'll call Ben-"

"No!" Rose cried. "Then our alone time will be up." She murmured. "Okay, I'll call your doctor-" He reached for the phone but once again Rosalie stopped him. "No, no. I'm sure it'll…pass." She whispered getting closer and closer to Riley's face kissing him slowly while he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her back forgetting totally about what she'd said about the medication. "I'm going to get some water for you to take it." He suddenly remembered after their make out session. She sighed, "Fine, fine." She muttered but he was already gone. "ROSE!" He yelled. "Riley?" She called. "ROSE RUN! NOW!" He shouted scrambling from the kitchen. What had gone wrong now?


	3. Freak out

**Disclaimer! Except for Rose and the brief mentioning of Sarah later on!**

Third person:

Rose had no idea what to do. So she did what she was told. She ran. She ran up to her bedroom and looked down the hall for Riley. "R-?"

A hand clamped over her mouth, and she screamed. "Shh! It's me." Riley hissed.

"Riley." She whispered terrified. "What's going on?" Rose demanded. "I-I…" He searched franticly for the right words. "Ian's here." He said with a sad look in his eyes. He shut the door, and moved the dresser in front of it. "What?" She whispered now petrified. "That-that can't be." She gasped. "He…he's supposed to be-"

"In prison. I know…but you see… I'll explain. There was an announcement of a jail break a few weeks back but they didn't know who was missing. There was a report of them finding some in an alley way two weeks back but…I guess they weren't all found." Riley gestured at the door. "They should be in here by now." She murmured into his chest.

"We should call the cops or Ian will-"

"POOLE!" the two froze hearing the growl coming from the hall. "Let's get out of here." She whispered.

"Jump." He whispered holding her waist by the window. She gasped.

"Riley we can't just-"

"Do you trust me?" He asked. "Of course I trust you." She said. "Then jump." He begged. "I-…alright. Here goes nothing…" She muttered sliding through the window into the yard below. She screamed seeing two men blocking her path. "I'm coming!" She heard. "NO! RILEY DON'T!" She screamed crawling away from the men. She tried to get up to run but she tipped back over, due to her dizziness. She soon heard Ian chuckling. She gasped trying to crawl in the right direction. But it most certainly didn't work. She felt a foot on her side, and she shrieked in pain, missing the medication had been a bad thing. She was weakening, and was certain she was going to be killed any moment now. She barely made it out alive the last time. But now…she knew he wouldn't keep her alive. And if he did she was most likely barely going to be alive.

"Now, now young one, let's see how you've been." He laughed. She whimpered trying to scoot out of his hold, to no avail. He bent down removing his foot replacing it with his hand. "You've been beat up pretty good already, huh? Good on our part isn't it? Yes, it is." He smiled as she continued to attempt to get out of his grasp. He traced out the line of her face but as he reached the corner of her mouth she bit his hand. He growled in pain, jumping up, kicking her in the stomach. She cried out in pain, and he struck her again. She screamed again and heard a familiar voice call out, "Don't touch her!" It was Riley's voice. In response Ian took her limp body and swung her over his shoulder. "No!" Rose cried. "Let her go!" Riley growled as the two men grabbed his arms and forced them behind him. "Ah!" He shouted in pain.

"Don't hurt him!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Riley, what a surprise." Ian sneered.

"Let her go!" Riley yelled. "Well, I can't do that Riley. Now, get in the car or watch you girlfriend die." He threatened roughly, putting pressure on Rose's ribs and she could have sworn she heard a cracking sound, as she cried out in pain. "Stop!" Riley yelled. "Do whatever to me, just let her go now!" Riley screamed.

"Riley, NO!" Rose screamed terrified Ian might take him up on this offer.

"And what'd be the fun in that?" Ian taunted, ignoring the frantic screaming Rose. He carried her back to the car. He handed her over to Powell who started taping her hands behind her. "Ah!" She exclaimed as her fractured wrist started to loose feeling. "Shut her up!" One of the men struggling to get a grip on Riley yelled heatedly. So a piece of tape went over her mouth and she was tossed in the back of a van. She heard a slamming sound and knew instantly the cause.

"RILEY!" She yelled but it came out muffled because the tape over her mouth. She felt sick to her stomach with worry, and dizziness. Soon Riley was shoved in the back with her a huge bruise on his forehead.

Ian smirked back at the young terrified couple. He just finished part one of his revenge.

_But there's still a long way to go_. He thought to himself.

"Go, before they get back." He ordered the driver.

Rose was slowly but surely passing out on Riley. "Rose! Rose, no! Please stay awake! Rose honey, please." He begged in the same tone Rose had used. But it was too late. Rose was passed out cold on a worried sick Riley.


	4. Waking me up before you go go

Disclaimer. W/ exception of Rose and Sarah.

Riley woke to a sudden jerk of the door being thrown open. "Get out!" He yelled. Riley sat in protest. Ian suddenly developed a stare that felt like death was being pushed upon you.

"Out. _Now." _Ian spat impatiently. Three seconds later, Ian lost it. "Get him out!" He yelled to Phil. He grabbed the young man by his shirt collar and dragged him through the rugged gravel to the rundown house. Ian took Rose tossing her over his shoulder again bringing them into the house.

The room they were thrown into was cold and damp, which Riley soon realized was the basement. The two men pinned Riley down, and Ian stood Rose up even in her unconscious state. He drew a large knife and held it to her throat. "Try anything at all, Poole and your little girlfriend here is out for sure." He threatened coldly, dragging the knife closer to her. Riley tossed Ian a death glare, his stare saying 'If you so much as scrape her, I'll come after you' as his wrists were untied and his mouth un-taped. Ian chuckled in return. "Have fun but save some for Me." The man untying Riley taunted. Riley was confused as he left Rose still tied up in the corner but he then realized what he meant by, 'fun'. He let a snarl rip out from his chest and sauntered over to Rosalie. He carefully undid her binding and shook her gently. "Rose, wake up. It's me." He whispered. She didn't even stir. "Please Rose I'm begging you, wake up." He pleaded.

The next thing he knew he was kissing her roughly on the lips in attempt to wake her up.

"Riley!" She hissed shoving him off terrified, wondering what the hell was wrong with him and why he kissed her like that. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "W-where are we?" She murmured barely audible.

"W-w-what happened?" She stammered.

"Ian…kidnapped us. I'm not sure where we are, but we definitely need to get out of here. He wants some type of revenge but I don't know what he's…planning." He swallowed.

"We have to get out." Rose choked on tears refusing to let them stream down her cheeks and glisten off her face and pool together on the hard cement floor. Riley crawled over to her and spread his legs into a somewhat V and pulled her into the v. He wrapped his arms around her in an effort to calm her.

"Shhh, calm down Rose. It'll all be alright." He whispered pressing his lips into her hair.

"You can't say that." She whimpered letting a few crystal sparkling tears slip out of her eyes. "I know, but we can't panic. Don't let them get to- intimidate you." He corrected worried he'd send Rose into panic mode by saying 'get to you'. She'd probably take it the wrong way, and break down. Her breathing quickened, even though it caused an impossibly excruciating pain through her lungs, and did her best to calm and relax into Riley.

UPSTAIRS W/ IAN AND…YOU KNOW…THEM?

"What do we do now?" Powell wondered. Ian smiled a small amused, all-knowing smile picking up Rose's phone that had been on the kitchen table at the Gates' residence.

"We call Gates and tell him it'd be in his best interest to cooperate and do what we say unless he never wants to see those two ever again." He answered. He touched Ben's contact and clicked for it to call his cell phone.

"Rose? Are you okay? Where are you?" Ben demanded.

"Slow down Ben, slow down." Ian smirked.

"Ian." Ben growled. "Let them go, _now!" _Ben shouted.

"I can't do that, Ben can I? Now turn off your little tracker before they die." Ian threatened. There was a pause on the other end and Ian read the screen that someone set up so he could tell if the phone tracker or call tracer was on.

"Alright, it's off."

"I see your trackers still on. It's too bad isn't it? She was-"

"It's off, HAPPY?" Abigail exclaimed. "Dr. Chase how lovely to hear your on-going voice again." Ian smirked.

"What do you want?" Ben growled. "You can't get anything from them." He snapped.

Ian glared at the floor. "Yes. I know I can." He seethed.

"No you can't."

Ian was enraged, nodding at Phil and Shaw (IDC if he supposed to be dead or at the end of an abyss or whatever he's here, here so ya pretty much y'all!) and stormed down the steps ascending into the basement.

Rose and Riley were still in the corner trying to enjoy each others embrace when three men stormed down the steps. "Don't think I can Gates? Try me!" He shouted into Rose's phone.

"Riley." She whispered terrified, leaning into him further. "I know." He whispered taking a slightly tighter grip on her. He wanted to take an iron grip on her, but he didn't want to hurt her either. Unfortunately his grip wasn't strong enough; Phil came over and grabbed her with one hand dragging her to the wall where he cornered her. "Leave her alone!" Riley growled trying to tackle Rose's captor. However Shaw was faster, and tackled Riley to the round punching him repeatedly.

"Why don't you come with me?" He whispered to Rosalie.

"NO! Riley! STOP IT!" She screamed seeing Riley's situation.

"Come on, girl…we could have so much fun…" He went on.

"No!" she shrieked trying to punch him blindly, and missing him by a lot. This still angered him though.

"Hey! I was trying to be nice! But you made me." He growled, starting to punch her ribs, and pushing her into the wall multiple times, satisfied with the cries of pain that she gave off nearly every time. At last she crumpled to the floor; her knees couldn't support her any longer.

"Leave her alone!" Riley managed to yell.

"STOP IT! STOP!" Ben screamed through the phone.

"Think I can't use them, huh Gates?"


	5. Green Eyes

**Disclaimer I'm trying to hurry this one up cuz I have an awesome sequel trailer all ready for y'all!**

**Chapter Five: Getting Back**

**Ben POV**

I got out of the car with Abigail, and quietly we walked up to the house.

"I hope Riley made sure Rose got some sleep…she needs to be well rested to recover." Abigail muttered. "Yeah, but I am doubting he did." I replied.

"Yeah."

When we got in the house it was quiet. I expected to see some make out session or something like that on our couch but no one was there. I frowned. Maybe they were in her bedroom. "The Ferrari's still here." I murmured. Abigail raced up to Rose's room, calling out their names.

"Rose, Riley come on out here we're back." I called. No response.

"Rose?"

"Riley?"

"Ben! Ben, they're-they're…gone." Abby was in tears now, and I gave her a quick hug. "I think we should call Sedusky."

"Alright."

The FBI was over in minutes. Looking at evidence going through the house.

"We've found several footprints and fingerprints that don't match yours, Abigail's, Rose's, or Poole's. We believe those would be the kidnappers." Sedusky admitted. Abigail choked back a sob. As if on cue, my phone rang. I sighed in relief. It was Rose.

"Rose, where are you? Are you okay?" I demanded.

"Slow down Ben slow down." An uncanny terribly familiar voice spoke.

"Ian." I growled.

_I don't want to type up the whole, covo. So here we'll skip to the end of the phone call._

"Don't think I can huh Gates?"

"Ian let them go, I'll do anything if they're let go. I swear." I promised scared to death now.

"Not quite yet. Meet me in five days at the old factory on Barron Street in Baremont New York, at 1 o'clock. Yeah that's right. Baremont." He said. Crap. He was in the old town Sarah used to live in with Rose. "Bring five million dollars in cash, and unmarked. Don't bring any of your FBI friends. F-"

"No. Tomorrow." I interjected. He sighed frustratedly.

"Five days. End of story."

"One day."

"Two days." He growled. "Obey my instructions and they might just get out alive." He said seethingly. I HATED him! "Oh and Ben." He noted before hanging up. Before I could reply he stated, "Don't be late. For every five minutes your late they receive punishment. And as time goes on…they get…harsher." He hung up.

Crap.

"He's in Baremont." I sigh. "We're meeting in two days at the factory on Barron Street. We're supposed to bring five million dollars." I finished.

"We-we have to get them now." Abigail cried. "I know…but I just barely negotiated it down from five days to two…" I struggled to keep control of myself. My best friend and niece had been kidnapped.

"We'll be on stand by." Sedusky promised. "Just-just promise you won't let them find you." Abigail stuttered through her tears. "We won't." We'll be back on Wednesday morning to go to Baremont." He said the FBI packed up and left as quickly as they came. Later that night Abigail had gone to bed.

"Are you coming to bed soon?" Abigail asked from the kitchen doorway. I glanced back at her. "I'll be up in a few." I promised. I looked on the table. Blood samples. Rose's blood. I shuddered.

"Mew?" a black cat nuzzled against my legs and I peered down. I smiled sadly knowing the cat was wondering where his sleeping buddy was. I remembered when we found out Rose brought this cat home.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ben! There's a mini black panther on the deep freezer!" Abigail shrieked from the basement. What? "What?" I yelled coming down the steps. Rose stood in front of it guiltily. "What. Is. That?" I wondered seeing the small black cat on the deep freezer. _

"_Our cat?" Rose squeaked. "Our what?" Abigail blurted._

"_Well…you see I was at the humane society and one of the cats was going to have kittens. I was supposed to take care of them…and I do, too. I got a little attached to Zeus here…and so I adopted him." Rose sighed. _

"_Zeus?" I asked. "I named him…actually I named the whole litter. There were six, Athena, Hercules, Demeter, Zeus, Artemis, and Calypso." She finished. _

"_How'd you get the adoption slip signed?" Abigail asked in a motherly tone. She blushed, and looked over to me from petting the cat's black fur. Oops. _

"_Well…you know that slip for the kitten thing I asked you to sign last week? Um…yeah that was for this kitten." She shrugged sheepishly. "Ben?" Abigail shot her eyebrows up towards me. "I didn't know it was for this I swear." I quickly spluttered out. "Can't we keep him? Please? Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please?" She whined. Ironically she gave off a puppy dog eyed look. "You lied-"_

"_Technically you never asked if I had a pet cat, or what the kitten thing was." She protested picking little Zeus up off the freezer carrying him towards me. "How can you say no to this?" She pouted along next to the small kitten. I couldn't help but get lost in his little green orbs of bright lighted eyes. I sighed. "Alright, alright."_

_End of flashback_

I carried the small kitten into Rose's room, and closed my eyes going to bed.


	6. AN: & C6: On the street where you live

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! I MEAN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! THIS CHAPTER YOU MAY SKIP SINCE IT SHOULD BE RATED M BUT IT'S ONLY THIS CHAPTER! BUT LOOK FOR THE ITALIC LINE THEN YOU KINDA NEED TO READ THAT PART THAT'S MORE OF A T OR K PART. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD READ THIS CHAPPIE I'LL SUM IT UP HERE SO IF YOU WANT A SURPRISE TO READ BELOW THAN DON'T READ THIS SUM UP!**

**SUM UP: The guys try to rape Rose and they don't them just scare the living Hell out of her. So yeah! LOOK FOR THE ITALIC LINES!**

Rose POV:

I woke up cuddled back up in Riley's arms. It hurt, just about every time I moved. I ignored the pain, hard as it was. I went back to sleep and woke later. I wasn't in Riley's arms anymore. Something moved in the corner behind me. "Riley?" I asked hope, fear, and worry all sorted into my voice.

All of a sudden I was tossed over someone's shoulder. "HEY!" I screeched. I was being carried up the stairs, and the man ignored my struggles and cries. "Shut her up!" I heard from the basement door, which the man went through. My eyes widened ten times bigger than they ever had as I noticed the interior of the home. It was _my _home. My old one. I used to live here with mom…I choked back on a sob at the horrid vivid memories of the night my mom died. Doing my homework on that couch, getting a call from the police, waiting sickly for Chelsea to be with me…everything. As we passed the bathroom, I remembered throwing my guts out (puking) into that toilet, nana holding my hair back as we cried. It was all so horrid. I let out a strangled cry as I saw my old room. It was the same as I left it, when I knew I could only bring a few things when I went to live with Ben. There were even still some pictures. I threw my head down spotting one of me and Chelsea when we were ten. I wondered what happened to that girl until he threw me into our old guest room. I was thrown onto something hard…but it was soft. A bed? NO!

"NO!" I screamed. "Weren't you told to shut up." He said in a raspy tone. I felt the tears return to my purple eyes and tried to push them back but after this I'd never be able to. I got up off the bed and tried to rush to the closed door but two other guys were blocking my path. They were struggling to get a grip on something they were holding firmly. Uh-oh. Not something. Some_one. _Riley was being forced to watch me! I was tackled back onto the mattress, and I let out another strangled cry escape my throat. "N-n-no!" I screamed sobbing. "It's alright…we just wanna have fun with our little hostage." He smashed his lips into mine ignoring my protests. I bit his tongue that was so far shoved into my mouth, and he lunged back.

"Bitch!" He shouted taking a chokehold on my throat, and making me gasp for air breathing in writhing in pain. He finally let go and I thrashed and thrashed to get out of his grip. "Get off of her!" Riley shouted. "Pl-lease…let me go." I whispered tears blurring my sight of much of anything. "Shut up!" He yelled to Riley.

"And _you," _He turned to me, "Should stop moving, _now." _He growled. "Or you can watch your little boyfriend over there die."

"No! Let him GO!" I screamed.

"Now, why would I do that?" He whispered his breath on my ear. I gasped as his cold hands slid under my shirt pressed on my stomach. Suddenly he was pushed to the side and hell broke loose in the room. Riley had tackled him off of me. I gasped and scrambled up, only to be tackled again by someone else whose shirt was already off. The other guys were fighting with Riley. "Riley!" I called. "Don't hurt him!" I cried doing my best to slip out of the iron locked grip on my wrists, and weight on my own body. "It's useless, girl." The man on top of me taunted. He got his face all close to mine leaning down to kiss me, but first he slid his hand behind my head to feel my hair, and smashed his lips into mine shoving his tongue in and pulling my hair every time I tried to protest. "Wow, you're good…" He murmured more to himself than me. He started remove my shirt kissing my bare shoulders and neck. I screamed and found adrenaline rushes go racing through my heart, brain, and soul gaining the ability to shove him off my body. I tried to race to Riley, but the door opened and someone grabbed me before I could get any farther than a yard and a half or so from Riley. I snapped. I lost it, went insane. My head spun black spots dotted my vision. "Clearly this doesn't know what we're capable of. Break her, and she won't struggle." Ian had nabbed me. I hyperventilated as he referred to me as _this. _"Stop it!" I screamed trying to wiggle my wrists out of his grasp. He slapped me keeping his hold on me, somehow. He managed to carry me, no matter how hard I struggled back through my house that just looking at tortured me, and I cried out,

_ITALIC LINE IS HERE I FILL IT WITH RANDOM WORDS AND SUCH HAHA READ FROM HERE UNTIL PRETTY MUCH THE END._

"Let go of me!"

"Alright," Ian agreed throwing me (literally) down the steps into the basement I never dared go into as a younger child. Riley tumbled down the stairs soon after me, and I sobbed staying in the position I had landed in. I even screamed into the cold moist pavement beneath my bloodstained, dirt covered, hands, arms, face and, legs. Soon I felt the motion of coming slightly upward, and realized Riley was putting my light form on his lap. "Rose…it's going to be alright. I promise." He murmured slowly sitting me back in his lap and sitting me up. "You-ou c-c-can't s-s-sa-ay-y th-th-tha-a-a-t-t-t-t…" I managed to stammer through the painful sobs. "I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again. I promise."

"R-Riley, Th-they're- we're in my o-old h-house." My sobs slowed and soon I was only shaking in Riley's lap. "I s-saw my old room, kitchen, bathroom, living room-m…." I trailed. "That was the guest room." There was fear, pain, and torture in my voice.

He didn't say anything for the longest time. Did he fall asleep? I blinked back tears and turned to see a thoughtful look on his face.

"Rose, you know I love you. I love you with everything. My heart, my head, my life…I promise I'll never love anyone else. And if we don't get out of here I need you to know that I lived these years not only for you, but _because _of you. I love you with more than I can offer. I need you to know _that."_ He finished.

I was stunned. At first I didn't reply. I couldn't manage a response. So I closed my eyes and waited for my heart to come to me. At last it did.

"Riley…I you're my life. You've been my life since we found the templar treasure. I even dumped that looser Will hoping you'd notice me...you own my heart. It's all yours, and yours to keep. You've touched my life in ways no one has before. I can't loose you now but if I do…you have to know that my life's changed for good, for the better because of you." I began to steady my swaying body, and my eyes turned sad. "Loving someone else, isn't even possible as a though it doesn't make sense. No other person, thing or being in this life, not in this life, wherever it doesn't matter. _Nothing_ could replace you. You're _my _Riley." I turned to kiss him, and when I did it didn't feel the same. Those men…unfortunately changed me too. The way people (mainly Riley) when he touched me…it felt foreign. I felt a sudden dizziness come on and black spots blurred my sight of Riley Poole. "I'm sorry Riley." I whispered as I passed out.


	7. Burnin' love

**Disclaimer: Except for Rose and I'm going to put the mentioning of SARAH in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7!**

**THIRD POV:**

It was only one more day before the exchange of the money and couple would happen. Riley was rocking an unconscious Rose in his arms feeling as hurt and almost as violated as the girl herself felt. Almost. But he was slowly coming out of it. He was realizing what had been done, had been done, and couldn't be undone. Riley could feel Rose twitch every five to ten minutes or so and soon was out himself, as her spasms slowed and drifted further and further apart until they were pretty much gone.

Later while the two were unconscious and asleep Ian and Co. (ha-ha?) came down stairs tying the two to chairs quite securely. Ian had someone retrieve a particular device; for one thing he'd been wanting to do especially to Poole for a while now. As he waited he smirked, growing impatient for the two to wake up and face their torture.

Rose swung her head up, all too quickly as she startled awake gasping, though it burned to send the particles of thick musty air down her throat. Her eyes grew terrified, focusing in on a smug Ian Howe in front of her. Clearly he had something in store for the two of them. She resisted the urge to nudge Riley awake, knowing that the torture and pain would begin as soon as he awoke. Apparently Ian didn't care. He started without Riley. "Hello Rose. Have a nice nap, there? I'm sure you did." He still seemed smug as ever as she thrashed only once to get out of the tight bonds holding her to the chair. "Ah!" She cried out lightly in pain as the ropes burned her skin with blisters and calluses.

"I know you're wondering what's happening here. But let me be the first to tell you it won't be pleasant." He muttered grabbing her throat straining it up, forcing her face to come within inches of his own. "Shaw! Get me the knives." Ian never once took his eyes off the girl in front of him. She shuddered knowing this would likely be the end of life itself for her. At least maybe he'd spare Riley; she thought optimistically knowing she was wrong for even thinking that. Rosalie's breathing quickened, and Ian noticed.

"Oh, don't worry, love. It'll be over in an hour. Maybe it will _all _be over…" He promised.

"Don't…have t-to…" She cried hanging her head once more as Shaw came around with the knives. They didn't look right…they had…Rose swallowed the cry struggling to get out in her throat. They had a glowing red tint to them. "I think I do, love."

"It's said that it burns right through flesh. Tell me if it's true." He added before slashing across her bare shoulder causing the flesh to break anyways and blood to pour out. Rosalie screamed in pain, holding back a cry of bloody murder. Riley's head shot up the minute she opened her mouth to scream, hearing the sizzling hot metal against Rose's soft cool skin. "STOP IT! Get that off her! NOW!" Riley screamed. Ian turned on the young man, slashing the hot knife across Riley's face. "No!" Rosalie yelled tears threatening in her eyes. "AGH!" Riley cried as Ian stabbed his right calf. "Please stop hurting him!" Rose tried to lean towards Riley but two men held her throbbing callusing shoulders back restraining her from Riley. Whoever was holding Rose made a silent threat by putting a burning knife to her throat for her to stop squirming. She continued to cry now begging for Ian to stop. He slashed her face turning on her angrily. "Shut! UP!" He yelled heatedly at her. She whimpered, leaning back as he got in her face. "L-leave…" Rose decided it may be best if she didn't remind him of Riley. "Come on, love. Say it. I dare you." Ian inched closer with each word the men holding Rose shifted over to holding Riley in place. "I-I…"

He didn't let her finish. He brushed his thumb across her lips making her feel fearful and horribly awkward. "Y-you don't have to m-mess-s with u-us." Her voice faltered. "You'll have y-your-r mon-money t-tomorrow."

"Oh, but Rose I still need to have my fun with you. Sitting around in jail for a year, giving me a false clue and getting away with the treasure…so much you need to pay for that money can't." He made his point brushing his lips across Rosalie's. "You-you c-can't do-o Th-that…" She stammered. "I think I can." This time Ian brought the knife down upon her chin lifting her face with it. "LEAVE US ALONE!" Riley screamed, as Rose cried out when the burning knife came in contact with her face. With that Ian punched the techie, and smirked at Rose. "Poor, little Riley might not make it, pity isn't it?"

"Go to Hell." Rose rasped. "Naughty, naughty Rose. Language like that could get you in deep waters." Ian finished yanking the girl's hair harshly, and she bit back another cry.

He undid the ropes binding them to the chair leaving their captives' hands tied. Rose's breathing got out of control and she started to hyperventilate, getting dizzier with each breath. "R-Ril-ley-ey." She stuttered. "W-we h-h-ha-a-a-v-ve t-to g-get-t ou-u-t." She finished. "Rose, stay awake." Riley whispered also dizzying from loss of blood from his calf. "We can get through this. We will get through this. I promise you, sweetheart. I'll always protect you." He vowed. "I…" She couldn't finish her breathing was amazingly rapid and she couldn't take it. "Riley I love you, and you love me. Tell me we'll get married someday."

"I promise. Rose will you-?"

"Yes."


	8. Remember When

**A/N: Rose is mine Sarah is mine and NO ONE ELSE IS MINE! SARAH IS IN THIS ONE! And I have like three more chapters after this….maybe two. Two at least maybe three possibly even four an now I'm rambling so here's the story it's FROM BEN'S POV but it's following Ben and Abigail instead of Rose and Riley. You'll see why I keep calling her Rosalie in my drabble about Rose that I'll post soon. Probably before this story's finished so yeah just read and note this is a disclaimer except for Rose and Sarah….**

As soon as our alarm went off we silenced it. I had been up all night sick with fear and worry of Rose and Riley's safety. I knew they'd try an protect each other which was good and bad because then while one was safe the other was getting closer and closer to their death. We got ready as quickly as possible, and hurried to the car. I kept thinking on our way to Baremont…about me and Sarah. When we were kids…there wasn't much but I do remember most of what was.

_**Flashback:**_

_I sat in my room bored trying to find something to distract me from my parents fighting. Suddenly my door cracked open a bit and the yelling got clearer. "Close the door." I whispered. Sarah slid in to my bedroom as fast as she could sit on my bed hands over her ears shaking her head. "Make them stop." She pleaded to no one in particular. I took Sarah in my arms as she curled up into a fetal position hands still over her ears. I rocked her back in forth whispering comforting words for the both of us. After all she was only eight, and I was ten or eleven. _

_**Next Flashback:**_

_Sarah came into my room at two in the morning in tears her face red. "Sarah-"_

"_Mom's putting things in bags." She whispered the fear so evident in her voice. But there was one thing we both feared; loss. Of each other. Through the fights of our parents we had always been there for one another, constantly. But now the fights were occurring more and more often now, and it was likely we'd be separated. I searched for the lamp light flickering the light to life, hoping this wouldn't last long. "Sarah…it'll be okay. I pr-"_

"_You can't promise that!" She protested. "I-I know…but just go back to bed." I didn't know what else to say. She seemed to hesitate but did what I suggested. _

_**End of flashbacks**_

But clearly things didn't end up okay. From our separation, to loosing contact with her right after Rose was born, to her death, and suddenly I was raising my ten year old niece. My life hadn't been normal from the beginning. We were almost in Baremont…I just wished I'd been able to see Sarah before the…shooting. My mom was the only thing Rose could think to run to when she'd found out about her mom that night. My dad said he'd seen Sarah a few times with Rose when she was a little tiny (well tinier she's still pretty small) girl. But after she took Rose to Paris I wasn't sure how to contact her. Now I much regret it. I sometimes get to thinking….what would've happened if Sarah hadn't gone out that night? Rose would be in Baltimore, she wouldn't have scars, but she wouldn't have Riley. And I don't know if I would have been capable of finding the Templar Treasure without her…she was the one who knew that the lemons and hair dryer could do. I finally realized we only had a few minutes to reach the warehouse. I got out of the car and looked around for anyone. I heard quiet footsteps and clenched my jaw as I noticed the sight of Ian, Rose, and Riley. Ian was grasping Rose's arms pulling them behind her back a knife to her throat, causing her to tip her head back into Ian's chest as he pushed her along, while Riley was held by two men a gun to his temple. I set the briefcase on the ground in between Abigail and me. "The money, Ben. Hand it over." Ian demanded.

"First Riley and Rose."

"Ben you're in no position to be calling any shots." Oh, how little you know Ian.

I tried to look like I had my vision focused when really it was behind Ian on Sedusky and some agents who looked ready as ever. I'd be giving them the cue soon. "Rose and Riley, Ian. Now." Abigail's teeth were grit but her eyes had a hidden fear in them. "Dr. Chase- or should I say Gates?- As I said you are in no power as of now." I opened my mouth to tell him to stay away from my wife but he continued. "Hand him over." He told one of the men (I couldn't remember most of who he 'worked' with) holding Riley. Riley was shoved forward, and I helped balance him as he tipped over and set the money on the ground between us. He started to move forward again I could actually see his grip loosening on Rose. Until he heard Agent Sedusky shout, "Freeze!"

Suddenly hell consumed us all. He had a tighter grip on Rose than ever before and the men who had been holding Riley now had a gun pointed at Rose, the other on Riley. As a few agents took down the men with the guns they both fired three times. Two times at Riley; one hit is shoulder the other his leg causing him to collapse. One fired at Rose and she screamed as it pierced itself right into her upper right arm. "IAN STOP!" I yelled. The men were now in custody. "Get back or she dies, now!" He yelled.

Everyone took a step back but no one lowered their guns.

"Give me the money now." I kicked the suitcase towards his feet. He let go of Rose's arms, and went for the money. In an instant agents were ascending towards him, and he grabbed Rose back up from his feet where she fell shivering and plunged his knife into her stomach. "ROSE!" All three of us screamed. She was screaming in pain on the ground as we all rushed forward for Ian was tackled and put in custody for the second time. 


	9. I'll be waiting

**A/N: Ooh clifffiiiieeeeeee!(The last chapter)! DISCALIMER! OBVIOUSLY…..'CAUSE I GOT NOTHIN BETTER TO DO IN LIFE THAN THIS SHI-**

**MOVING ON….**

**THIRD PERSON:**

After keeping Rose _and_ Riley awake in the ambulance, Ben paced the waiting room floor waiting for either one-both really- to come out of the operating rooms. Emily and Patrick had flown back on the next flight they could from Tokyo. Abigail, Emily, and Patrick sat while Ben paced.

"Ben you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that." Abigail commented.

"I can't, it's been so long Abigail."

"They'll be just fine, Ben. These doctors are good at what they do." Abigail was trying to reassure herself and her husband all at once.

"They weren't good enough to save Sarah when she was shot." He snapped sharply.

"Ben." Emily gasped. "You know it wasn't their fault Sarah was so w-fragile, and it was near her brain, darling. Rose is going to be fine." Emily finished with sad eyes.

"And you know how much of a fighter Riley is, son. He'll pull through." Patrick added. Ben sighed defeated, "I'm sorry, I just can't stand the thought of loosing those two to something like Ian Howe." Ben apologized. It stayed silent for the longest time. "It's been so long since I've been here. It was horrible that night, but nearly everybody that lives in this town was here, you know." Emily pointed out. "She was so little."

"She still is…" Patrick trailed as the doctor came in. "Your friend and niece are going through some tests but currently but they're not doing that well. We were able to get the bullets out but there was a lot of blood lost from each of them. There are plenty of broken ribs, and one is brushing up on her right lung. Your friend is having some type of allergic reaction to the morphine I'm sorry; we have to extract that right away. But all surgeries are done; we just have a few more tests. I'm very sorry; I'll let you know when you can see them." With that he walked back to the testing rooms. "Well it's more than likely it'll be another hour or so, and they'll be kept over night no doubt." Abigail rose from her seat. "I'll be back in a bit…I'll check us into a hotel." Abigail spoke softly. "Here I'll come with you." Patrick stood, receiving Emily's hint.

"Ben, I know you're worried, but they'll be okay, there might be bumps I'm not saying that it will be that easy but you know they'll be okay, right?" Emily was calming herself. He said the surgeries were over and done with. Her granddaughter was okay for now. Okay.

Soon the doctor said he could come back. "Alright, you may come see them but only for around ten minutes each. I don't want too many at one time." Dr. Simons told them. Ben nodded following him through the white clean hospital, "Currently Ms. Gates and Mr. Poole appear to be in a coma. However Mr. Poole seems to be able to manage breathing on his own-"

"Meaning Rose can't?" Ben intervened. The doctor hesitated stopping short in the hallway. "Well…no. As of now, she has to use a oxygen feeder to help. She'll be breathing on her own soon, I believe but it's not something we want to take off right now."

Ben's heart sank at the news. Bump. He swallowed following the doctor into the room where Riley and Rose lay on hospital beds. He noticed how unbelievably pale the girl was as she laid on the bed her chest rising and falling every thirty seconds or so. She could probably be mistaken for dead if not for the heart monitor clipped onto her index finger. The doctor left the three on their own. "Rose." He whispered. "Rose wake up."

"Riley?" He tried. "Please wake up. I need you guys. You need each other. Wake up."

He then looked over at Riley another show of IVs cords, heart monitors, though his chest rose and fell a bit more often. "Come on guys. Please. Wake up for us. We need you. Don't do this to me." He felt tears pushing through his eyes for his friend and niece. "Come on guys. The worlds not full without your make-out sessions on our couch, or your attempts on helping Rose cook or watching you flip and bend and do things no human should be able to do. The world's asking for you to come back."


	10. A hopeful transmission

**A/N: Hey guys disclaimer I think there'll be a few more chapters than anticipated…oh well! Ya know I'd appreciate more than one review….thanks Daisyduk80! I enjoy writing! But…one review? Come on guys you got to do better than that! I've never even really asked for a review until now! (Well in this story anyway). Anyways you know I only own my OCS and stuff. SO YUP HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Sorry I like Peter Pan)**

"Hello Mr. Gates." Dr. Simons came back in the next day. "How are our patients doing?" He took Rose's wrist lightly and felt her faint pulse. "Mmm…improving." He mused with a shrug. Ben didn't see the improvement but felt grateful for it. "Ben, you can go get something to eat if you'd like." Abigail suggested softly placing her hand to rest on his shoulder. He stared at the two for a minute or so more. "Yeah…" He turned his head towards Abby but kept his eyes glued on the two in the hospital beds. "Yeah, I'll be right back." Ben kissed his wife on the cheek and headed out down the hallway leaving Abby and Dr. Simons to gaze upon the young couple. "Can you give us any hope?" she pleaded. The doctor simply shrugged looking at Riley. "Mr. Poole is responding fairly well I'd say him waking up soon is something we can be looking forward to." He replied. Abigail sighed out of relief, "What about Rose?"

"Rose here…I can't say too much on." He grabbed her wrist gently again. "I know she's been making improvements but it'd still be too risky to take her off the oxygen." He looked sadly at the teen. "She's just…so young." Abigail felt tears threatening again. "She loves him so much…the way she'll look at him…you'd be amazed how different it is then the way she might look at someone else then him. Her eyes light up like it's the first time she's seen light. It's truly…a sight." She sighed. "Young love is quite a sight to see." The doctor agreed nodding as Ben came back in. "Did they-"

"Afraid not, honey. It'll be okay…I think its Emily and Patrick's turn anyways." Abigail took her husbands hand and led him into the lobby.

"Ben…I've been considering lately." She shrugged. "Considering?" Ben frowned.

"About…children." She shrugged. "And?"

"I want one." She smiled looking deeply into Ben's eyes. "I know we have Rose but even you didn't actually see her when she was four or three or eight…I want to raise a child from infancy. What…what do you think?"

Ben was stunned. "Now?"

"Not this moment…but soon…when they wake up." Abigail surged forward placing her arms on Ben's shoulders. "I…I think we should." Ben smiled. "But maybe we should hold of on details and things until maybe after they wake up…" Ben frowned. He sounded almost as sure as Abigail. "Good. Because Ben I don't care what it takes, we have to have our own child."

**Okay, okay I know it's short but I need to move on! Don't worry you'll love the next chapter!**

**~Phillip out like a girl SCOUT! JK I quit like three or four years ago!**


	11. Trouble sleeping

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! You lucky ducks! Plus you're going to love this chapter probably! Ha-ha I know, I know….Disclaimer EXCEPT FOR THE PEOPLE THAT ARE MINE! (Meaning Rose and Sarah who's really not mentioned a lot so….huh. Maybe I'll bring Chelsea back….we'll have to see.) Also check out my polls on my profile! I need help deciding!**

Abigail's POV:

It's been four days since they fell into a coma. On day three they had to put Rose in ice to drain her fever. She was just so pale, but she would fall into sweats like that! I feared for my new niece's life. I held onto Rose's hand brushing my thumb gently across her fingers, sighing. "Please wake up, sweetie. Ben needs you, we need you." I whispered to her moving to brush some hair out of her face. "Hm-mm…" I heard. I gasped. "R-R-Riley!"

"Abigail?" He croaked. "Oh, dear God Riley!" I rushed over to my friend giving him a gentle hug. "Ben's in the cafeteria getting something quick! How do you feel?"  
>"How long was I out?" Typical Riley to answer a question with a question. "Four days. How do you feel?" I asked again still over whelmed.<p>

"Like I was hit by a truck." He muttered.

"RILEY!" Ben yelled sprinting to his friend's side in an instant, giving him a hug. "How long have you been up?"

"Only a minute or two…" He mumbled. "How do you-"

"Like I've been hit by a six-teen wheeler…" He muttered tossing his head back into his pillow and groaning realizing that that had been a mistake. "Ouch."

"I'll get the doctor and tell him you're up." I said rushing out of the room. "Dr. Simons, Riley woke up!" I must be radiant because he looked up with a smile himself. "Well, let's go see how our patient is feeling."

When we got back Ben was keeping Riley from going back to sleep. "Not yet, you could slip into another-"

"Mr. Poole, what wonderful news!" Dr. Simons exclaimed walking to Riley's heart monitor. "Steady." He nodded.

"So do I get to take some pain killers or what?" Riley begged I couldn't fight off the smile that grew upon my lips. "Where's- oh God Rose…" Riley's face fell seeing his girlfriend in the state she was in. His heart raced, and I knew seeing her wouldn't do him much good for his own health. "Riley, it's-"

"Is she…?"

"She's keeping life yes, but it's very slow." The doctor responded. "Oh, my God, Ben I'm so-"

"Riley, don't say you're sorry. None of this was your fault. None of it." Ben said.

"I…I can't believe Ian just…well I actually _can _believe it, I just wish I didn't have to." Riley said. "Well Mr. Poole it seems like you'll make it out of here okay. But we'll need to keep you on observation for a few days just to make sure." Dr. Simons told Riley. "Riley, she'll wake up. She has to." I whispered wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he glanced worriedly over at Rose. "You're right Abby…she just _has _to wake up." Riley cried. "She has to."


	12. Please don't go

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I had two sleepovers in a row, I had a huge book report due, I had to do all this crap, then I was up till three A.M working for my dad and…yeah here's chapter 12 from Riley's POV….DISCLAIMER EXCEPT FOR MY OCS…..**

**RILEY'S POV:**

Loneliness is all I could detect in the hospital. Even with Abigail, Ben, Emily, and Patrick. It's been around a week or so…only three or four days since I woke up. I lost count. I was crying a lot more than I have now…Rose…she had to…I had an ache in my gut the size of Russia. I felt like I was going into depression or something…day after day she'd just…lay there. And-and get paler, heart slowing, with every second that ticked by I felt like I was supposed to be doing something. "The best help you can give is to get better and stay calm." A doctor told me. I knew better than that though. I knew he was saying there was nothing I could do. I felt horrible. I should have kept Rose awake and given her the pills, and then when they broke in, I could've gotten us to my car.

"How's she doing today?" The doctor came in asking the same dumb question every day.

"No good." I replied bitterly my eyes stinging at the sight of Rosalie. The doc took her wrist gently for the millionth time it felt like. "Mmm…" He gulped. "If she doesn't improve over the next night or two I think it'd be best if we move her to the university hospital." He sighed marking her chart off. "You Mr. Poole and good to go. Mrs. Appleton-Gates said she has some clothes for you, out in the lobby. Down the hallway turn left, twice and go straight back into the cafeteria." He cut me off before I could reply about the University Hospital remark. "O-okay." My voice faltered. "So…Rose hasn't improved yet?" It was a long time before he replied.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Poole. She has a 15% chance of waking up in her current state I'd say." He shrugged.

My eyes really stung as I stood. "T-thanks doc…"

I changed into dark jeans, blue converse, a gray t-shirt and a blue button up shirt I didn't button much, along with a black jacket. I stalked back to Rose's room with Ben. Still pale. Still on the line of death. Still making me depressed as ever. Still-

Her heart monitor went flat line.

**A/N: Sorry on the cliffie but I need to move on!**


	13. If I Die Young

**A/N: Actually this chapter is from Rose's POV… ;)**

**DISCLAIMER EXCEPT FOR OCS**

**Rose POV:**

I wish this wasn't a dream. I really want it to be real. I was in the most beautiful white dress with Riley right by my side arms locked around my waist. "I love you." I murmured into his side. "I love you, too Rosie-pie." He used my once in a life time nick name. If anyone else dared call me that I'd make sure they couldn't remember that name. I giggled softly and grabbed his hand with my own. It didn't hurt as much as I though it would. "Riley, maybe you could tell me why I don't hurt?" I asked hopefully. He chuckled running his free hand through his hair. "Rose, of course you don't hurt. Remember the doctors helped us."

"Oh." I replied. "Oh, yeah. I-I knew that."

He laughed once more, "I'm sure you did." He tapped my nose with his finger, and I gently bit his finger before he could snap it back. "Humph." I huffed mockingly. "Oh, Rose. Come on."

"I never said I'd be the mature one 100% of the time." I smiled triumphantly. "I like it when you're immature." He kissed me softly on my lips. "Hmm…where are we?" I asked. "I don't know…or care. As long as I'm with you." He kissed me again, broke for air and moved to repeat the action but I pulled him forward walking him with me. It was hard to move forward. Riley tugged me gently back to him.

We were in a field of pink and purple lilies. I brought us forward and noticed that the more forward you go the more roses there were. I looked up above us…a rainbow was easing down _on_ us. "Whoa." I breathed. "I guess it _is _pretty beautiful. But still no match for you." He hugged my waist, resting his chin on my right shoulder. It didn't feel at all painful. Even after I had been stabbed there with a hot knife. "Well, I couldn't care less where we are either. As long as I have the best boyfriend in the world with me, I know I'm safe." We gingerly lay on a blanket in the field of lilies. "Wow…it's so beautiful here. Is anyone…around?"

Riley shrugged in response to my question and we looked at clouds. "That one looks like a dragon on a bike." He said. I laughed softly and we made some game of finding the weirdest cloud yet. Then the cloud that was the prettiest. "None could beat how you look right now Riley." I whispered my head leaning onto his chest my content smile flickering onto my lips as he kissed my forehead. "Rose do you know what I think?"

"I never know what you think…you're so random." I murmured closing my eyes as he sat up. "I think we should get a cottage. Right here." He said.

"Why not? We don't know how to get home, so why not make this home." I answered laughing. "Exactly. Isn't that the cutest thing?" He pointed behind us slightly and my face lit up seeing the small cozy stone cottage. "I- when did it get there?"

"It's always been there Rose. You were too focused on what's ahead." He brushed his thumb across my face. "Well come on. Let's go find out what surprises await us inside."

"Okay….maybe there's a fridge….and a stove…" He winked. I rolled my eyes. "I think cooking sounds fun, but first; exploring."

There was food, and cooking supplies but I decided to drag him to the river behind the cottage. "The water's so…clean. And look it goes right into that pond!" I exclaimed pointing to the clean blue pond with ducks, lily pads, and frogs. "It's gorgeous here…it's almost like…heaven!" I exclaimed. "Riley…did we…?"

"I'm not sure if we've died quite yet, I'm sure if we were in actual heaven we'd have to check in with God, or Jesus, or some angel, or something." He shrugged. I peered into the river. "Wow…this is beautiful…but if we aren't dead then…what are we?"

"I couldn't say…asleep? Maybe. I can't put my finger on it." He answered.

"You have some cold fingers, Riles." I said lacing my own through his. He laughed at the comment parting my hair from my face. "Rose…you know how you promised that we'd marry?" He asked. I remembered that…I shuddered at the memory of the happening before our pact. "Yes. Quite clearly. Vivid." I nodded. "Well, I don't like to do things traditionally but if you want…" He pulled a ring out of a velvet box and slid it onto my left hand ring finger. The ring was a bright emerald that shimmered in the sun, the band pure silver. "It's the most beautiful thing I've seen." I gasped.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Riley raised his eyebrows; I ignored the comment. "I'll always wear it." I whispered hugging him tightly. "Where'd you get this from?" He asked trailing his fingers across my pearl necklace. "Whoa….it was nana's grandmothers…she gave it to me the day I moved in with Ben…"

"They match the ring I think quite nicely." He nodded. I smiled, "Why thank you."

"Riley, shouldn't we be crying or something?" I asked.

He smiled a know-it-all smile, leaned in and whispered, "Shouldn't we save our tears for sometime when we need them?" He asked. I smiled back, "I guess."

"Riley, I've found out what this place is." I looked up in the sky squinting at the sun as I dipped my feet in the cool ice water. "What is it, Rose?"

"Paradise."


	14. Who you are

**A/N: Disclaimer, except my OCs…..special shout out to my only reviewer which I'm grateful for daisyduke80 thanks a ton. **

**Ben's POV:**

It's been two hours since her heart failure. They crash started her heart, but it scared the living hell out of all of us. Abby was nearly sobbing as they worked to get her heart rate back up to life. I struggled to keep myself together actually. The doctor was too scared to keep her here, so they moved Rose to the university hospital today. I didn't like it, but I did. I liked that they were taking some action, and making the right decision, the one that'd keep her alive. I didn't like that she had to be moved. It was so dangerous. Only an hour flight to Baltimore, but a lot could happen in an hour. A lot. Abigail drove, Riley was in back nervously glancing up at the helicopter one last time with me, as it left our sight range. My leg jittered up and down. "Ben, Riley, she'll make it there okay. She can live through so much; she's not going out on a helicopter flight to a hospital."

"She's just like Sarah was though…fragile…soft…she doesn't deserve this. Sarah certainly didn't either." I choked out. It was true, Rose reminded me so much of Sarah, and sometimes it was scary. She was stubborn, smart, easily frightened, committed, stubborn, had so much character, and did I mention she was stubborn? Well she was. I mean is. Sooner rather than later we arrived at the hospital and rushed inside. "Are you here for Miss Gates?" A receptionist at a tall desk asked. "Yes, is she-?"

"Currently there running tests. Then if they must they'll be operating. Don't worry you're daughter is in good hands." She smiled. I blinked. Daughter? I-I guess she assumed from the fact that her last name was mine and…wow. But truly she was like a daughter to me if I really thought about it. I've been raising her for what? Five or six years now. She was just so…young. Only fifteen. Now that I thought about that she actually was fifteen and now it was only a few months until she hit sixteen. Wow. She's really growing up…only five years ago had she been in the fifth grade coming home hiding bruises and tears from the bullying at school. Even then I was very protective of her. She was Sarah's and Sarah trusted me to raise her if something happened to her. I just hope I was doing it right. Mom and Dad arrived soon after us. "Oh, Benjamin I just couldn't bear it if my little girl was to-"

"She'll be alright, Emily. I know it." Abigail promised. There were long hours of waiting. Horrible waiting…constant fidgeting. I couldn't take it. "Well…I think it sounds like there's a solid hour left in the operation. Why don't I go pick up dinner, and get us a hotel?" My mom asked taking dad's hand. "Sounds alright to me. Call us if word comes in." Dad agreed. I nodded solemnly squirming in my chair once more. A half hour after they left a doctor came out. "Here for Rosalie Gates?"

Us three stood. "How is she?" Riley asked before I could open my mouth. "She's…normal right now. We fixed her lung, her ribs are still cracked but we fixed those as best we could, and her concussion should be gone soon with a few of these." He handed Abby a bottle of pills which she stuck in her purse. "You mean she's…not on oxygen?" I asked hopefully. "She's not on oxygen anymore she's breathing on her own again and her heart is picking up to normal rates. Not quite out of the woods but pretty darn close." The doctor smiled as our expressions turned to relief. "Is she-?"

"She's still in a coma, but she has around an 80% chance of waking up now, I'd say." He nodded. "May we say her?" Abigail asked quietly. "Absolutely, follow me."

As we stepped cautiously into the room her doctor added, "She still needs some blood but we found out she's AB positive and she's able to get a blood donor the day after tomorrow we'll be getting some shipments of AB positive."

"Thanks, doc." Riley looked up from where he was; at Rose's side cradling one of her hands in between both of his own, staring sadly at her face that was still bruised, and still pale. "Yes, really…thank you." I murmured eyes locked on my niece.

I gingerly took one of her hands as well. "Here…I'm going to go to the restroom." I could tell Riley was giving me the moment with Rose, while Abigail left to go call my parents. "Rose, I know you can't hear me, but you have to wake up. I need you to be there for your little cousin…and do these crazy spontaneous trips to wherever with Bobbi, and you're dance completion…You're like my daughter…Please…" I begged. I brought back my hands and clasped them together.

_Please, God, if you're listening…please help this dying child. She needs help, and she can't go to heaven quite yet…she has so much more life…she makes the room light up, she knows she's not fat, she's not shallow, or anything she deserves to live._

_I know I don't pray often…but now I need you to listen more than ever._

I gingerly slipped her fingers into mine and let a few tears slip from my eyes. At first I thought I was hallucinating. But I knew I wasn't when I heard her voice along with her fluttery blurry purple irises. "B-Ben?"


	15. Stay here forever

**A/N: Disclaimer, except my OCs.**

**Third Person:**

"Rose!" Ben exclaimed, throwing his arms around her. She gasped feeling tears come on. "Ben, I'm sorry that-"

"Don't be sorry for anything this was all my fault, I knew we shouldn't have left you guys a lone when you were hurt. Don't tell him I said this, but you're really the one that can fight for Riley." Ben whispered. "Don't fall asleep I'm going to get the doctor!" Ben whispered giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "And I'm alone." She muttered as he flew out the door. Wait a minute…she looked beside her. No one. "R-Riley…" She cried into her hands ignoring the pain. She gasped and felt a sob come out. "Riley's g-gone…"

As Riley walked grimly out of the bathroom he slowly trudged back to Rose. "My only girlfriend…" He whispered shaking his head. He closed his eyes walking into the room sitting back down. "RILEY!" He heard a voice cry. "Great now I'm hallucinating…" He muttered. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms fling themselves around him. "ROSE!" He yelled gently hugging her. Then kissing her forehead, and next her lips, and again, and again, and agai-

"Rosalie you're awake! What great news!" The doctor's cheery voice went downhill and quiet as he saw the couple making out. "Um…sir if you could…ah…back up for just a little bit while we check up on Rosalie here." The doctor shifted feet awkwardly and Riley backed up a little. "I can't believe you're actually here…breathing, heart beating normally…well it was." Riley blinked at the heart monitor showing a racing heartbeat. "Oh, yeah…maybe I should go until your heart goes back to normal-ish…"

"No!" Rose cried. Ben smiled at her huge protest. It was good to have her back. "Please stay." She begged tears threatening to sprinkle. "N-no, don't cry Rose, I-I'm staying…see?" Riley felt instantly guilty and horrible for almost leaving his girlfriend like that. But then he felt dumb falling for her guilt trip. "Yay!"

"So how do you feel right now, Rose?" The doctor asked. "Um…my ribs are pretty sore, same with…pretty much everywhere else but…really it's just my ribs, and throbbing headache."

"Of course, we'll get some medication for that right away." The doctor promised sending a nurse out. "To whom do I thank for saving my niece's life?"

"Dr. Cope, sir. It wasn't easy, but I'm glad you have your niece back…it seems he's pretty glad too." Dr. Cope frowned at the couple who were making out yet again. "So how long until she's out?"

"Oh…probably five days…six tops. Just for observation."

"Thanks…"

"Rose, sweetie!" Abigail cried running into the room. "Oh, my gosh you're really awake." She hugged her niece already in tears of joy, and happiness. "Abigail, how long was I out?" She asked.

"Probably…" She counted the days. "Eight days about."

"Oh my God…" she whispered. "A-are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Well, how soon can I get out of here?" Rose asked her eyes pleading.

"Six days tops." Ben promised. "Six days?" Rose cried. "Rose, it's okay. We'll get home as soon as possible but we need you to get better first." Riley whispered gently cradling her hand between his own. "O-okay." Her voice faltered. "It's good to have you back, Rose."


	16. Come Home

**A/N: Disclaimer other than muh OCS.**

**Abigail's POV FOR FUN:**

Today was the day Rose came home. I was so glad she was better, but on the downside she was scared. Not of Ian, or any of that but of…going back. To where this started. "Rose, you should probably get some rest while I make dinner." I suggested. Usually I didn't cook, but Rose needed rest tonight. That's why I kicked Riley out for tonight. "But Abigail was it really necessary to boot Riley out?" She was still pouting. "Yes, you'd never even close an eye if Riley were here." Ben pointed out. It was totally true, though. "Exactly." I agreed. Rose sighed trudging up the stairs to her room. "Okay…wake me up when dinner's ready please."

"Alright, just go get some rest, okay?"

"Yup."

"I think I forgot how to cook." I laughed in the kitchen with Ben. "Well, I guess you know how to order Chinese. It's pretty hard to forget how to do that." He suggested. I laughed again, "Okay, okay." I picked up the phone ordered out and slid on the couch with Ben.

"So, you know about that child right?" I asked.

"Yes…what about it?" He said slowly. "Well I was thinking…maybe we should-"

"Not now."

"No, no not now no. But…I thought maybe we should ask Rose how she feels about this." I suggested. It was a good idea to run it through just to see if she doesn't want another child in the house, or if she thought some other idea was better. "Oh…well I guess it wouldn't hurt would it?" He responded. "Yeah." I whispered. "In a week or so?"

"Maybe just until all this Ian stuff blows over. You know so we don't overwhelm her?" Ben murmured.

"Oh yeah, for sure." I mumbled falling asleep. I dreamt of our family. Ben, Emily, Patrick, Riley, Rose, and our child. So much love locking the bonds between us. I loved it. I couldn't wait for it. But I had to.


End file.
